The present invention relates to a fixing bracket particularly for transformers.
Currently it is known to manufacture transformers for neon lights which are used particularly outdoors, for example outside a house; these transformers are usually constituted by a metallic container inside which electrical components are accommodated which must be wired to suitable devices.
A drawback observed in these conventional transformers is the fact that they are subjected to malfunctions caused by possible infiltrations of water or moisture inside them, due to the fact that the transformers are located outdoors.
In particular, the connections of the cables or of the electrical conductors are penalized; moreover, some statutory provisions prescribe that the insulating sheath of the electrical cable must not be wet by rain and must not cause stagnation inside the transformer.
Covering and containment boxes for transformers are thus conventionally used. This solution, however, is not ideal, since it entails a considerable bulk and requires the provision of two compartments: one for the transformer and one for the cable coupling sleeves.
Moreover, these boxes are more difficult to position, indeed because they are bulky and can in any case be a condensation site for air moisture and a hindrance to the dissipation of the heat produced by the transformer.
Additionally, both the insertion of the transformer in the box and its wiring are not easy, since various tools are required and there is a large number of screws to be tightened.
Moreover, there is often a lack of anchoring points for the transformer, which produces unpleasant vibrations and causes humming during operation.
Boxes without the double compartment are also conventionally used; also this solution, however, is bulky and therefore difficult to position due to its large volume and is also affected by the same drawbacks mentioned above.